1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to computer visual technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for positioning a feature point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face feature point positioning technology has been studied for the past 20 years and commonly still has a problem related to computer visual area. Face feature point positioning technology may be relatively difficult to employ due to lack of clarity or evenness with respect to certain elements, for example, a pose, a facial expression, and a light source. A relatively typical face feature point positioning technology may use various algorithms, and in general face feature point positioning technology is much more advanced these days.
However, existing algorithms may not be suitable for use on a mobile platform. As such, research on an algorithm that decreases the size of a model file, but is faster and more accurate, for use on a mobile platform, may be desirable.